TV Interview
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: "Usui-kun has really gone so far, hasn't he, Misaki-chan?" Usui is interviewed in a popular late night show and there Misaki finds out…? / Future Fic. UsaKi. Oneshot./


**Disclaimer: **Hiro Fujiwara owns Maid-sama; Not I. T.T

**Summary: **"Usui_-kun_ has really gone so far, hasn't he, Misaki-_chan_?" Usui is interviewed in a popular late night show and there Misaki finds out…?

**Warnings:** Future Fic. Randomness. Mild coarse language. Oh, **the usual** me. Hint-hint. Wink-wink. This is not a story that is to be taken seriously. :)

* * *

**TV Interview**

**by Marisol Gaddi**

**

* * *

**

"_Oh my freakin' God!_ I cannot believe we're gonna see Takumi Usui-_sama_ in the flesh in just a few more minutes!"

"I know, right? This is such a dream come true."

Misaki Ayuzawa, a woman of age twenty-four, sat bored and annoyed in the middle of a lively live studio audience with one arm propped on her raised leg to support her jutted out chin on her palm. Her mother, Minako, and younger sister, Suzuna, who sandwiched her at the row of plastic seats, immediately sensed the eldest daughter's displeasure as soon as it emerged – for the aura practically oozed out of Misaki's pores – but it was the latter that spoke her mind first, as always.

"It's the last few hours before the New Year and _Onee-chan_ is spending it pissed off at certain someone." Suzuna said bluntly and blandly.

Misaki felt her head throb. She never really could get use to that part of her sister's personality. "How could I not with that… when he promised–"

"_Ara-ara_… I think the show's about to start." Suzuna suddenly exclaimed. Misaki's brow merely twitched at the absurdity of what had just occurred. They – her very own family – had cut her off again mid-sentence! _'Some things never do change…'_ She then heaved a big sigh and shifted her eyes to the studio's set. The studio was shrouded in a dark grey haze save for the wide, brightly lit stage which had two adjoining dark blue armchairs situated beside a large desk with an office chair placed behind it. The jazz band occupying the right-hand side of the stage began playing the show's theme music after tuning up the instruments.

The noisy chattering of women – who made up majority of the audience for the night's show – hushed down to quiet murmurs as a woman with a clipboard approached and stood in front of the crowd to inform them that they will be going live in a minute. The air in the studio instantly became charged with mute excitement.

"I can't believe where actually at the _'The Not-so-Late Night Show with Kento Miyamura'_. Usui_-kun_ has really gone so far, hasn't he, Misaki-_chan_?" Minako mused. Misaki nodded unenthusiastically.

The theme music of the late night show continued playing and the live crowd's clapping and cheering soon engulfed the whole room as a voice-over welcomed the host and when the host himself came out.

"Good evening, Japan, and welcome to another not-so-late night talk show with me, your host, Kento Miyamura. We have a lot of interesting people lined up for tonight including…" The peppy host, a medium-built man probably in his early thirties wearing a dark suit and thin-wired glasses, proceeded to name all the guests for the night and, upon hearing of a certain perverted alien's name, Misaki's irritation flared once more. _'How could that bastard break his own promise?'_

Misaki and Usui had been dating since the middle of their second year in high school and they were almost inseparable for the years that had pass – well, Usui had made sure that was so, anyway. Not that she really minded. No… she just didn't mind, period. Misaki never did say that she loved his company in fear of feeding his perverted ego and also because she was just too embarrassed to actually say it. Well, Misaki was always embarrassed _and_ shy when it came down to Usui-related matters which is why their relationship was kept quiet and private, unknown except for family members and close friends.

And so, the years that followed after their college graduation, when both of them started working – she as a preschool teacher and he as a head of one of the many divisions of the Walker's corporation – the time they had together had bit by bit lessened to the point of them not seeing each other for weeks and sometimes even months. Just like now. Misaki hadn't seen Usui since her birthday and he had vowed to celebrate the coming of a new year with her and her family at their home to make up for the loss times.

…Only to cancel at the last minute.

He had called at eight in the evening of the 31st of December, just before their planned small dinner party, to inform her that his half-brother had coerced him into attending a television interview in Japan and that he would be late.

'_It would be the New Year then by the time he comes…'_ Misaki hung up on him out of frustration but he had called at their landline and got to talk to her mother, to whom he had extended the invitation of watching his interview live hence them now watching the damn show in the damn television studio.

"… And, now, for our first guest, let us all give a big round of applause to the young and one of the biggest business tycoon of his time, Takumi Usui!"

The women went wild as a familiar blonde man stepped out to the stage._ 'Stupid. Idiot. Moron. Pervert. Alien…' _Misaki began to angrily chant inside her head to distract herself from gouging out every eye – uhm, never mind.

_Tch._ Curse her jealousy.

And, damn it! She had missed him terribly for the three months that they had been apart, so much that her initial anger faded when she gazed at him longer. _'Damn you Usui for getting me so used to your presence…'_

Usui looked fresh and aglow as if he wasn't even managing parts of a huge company but instead taking a luxurious vacation in a private island. He also looked quite handsome in his smart, grey three piece suit; more so with his usual slightly longer tousled blonde locks. Misaki felt herself smile. _'But he _has_ kept his promise to take good care of himself…'_ and that was good enough for her.

Ah… love.

* * *

"…Congratulations once again for the successful branch out of the Walker Corp. here in the country. It seems that a brighter future awaits the corporation with you onboard." The audience applauded.

"Alright, Usui-san, now, let's go onto a lighter side. You're a young, handsome bachelor, correct?"

"Yes, I am." Usui answered smoothly. The girls screeched.

"Ha-ha. I'm sure the ladies in the audience – and those home viewers too – all want to know" Kento chuckles again "what's Takumi Usui's ideal woman?"

Shrills and shrieks painfully pierced Misaki's ears but she dared not cover the poor things with her palms as she was suddenly overcame with curiosity to hear his answer. _'What will he say?'_

Usui tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Mmm… Black-haired, golden-brown eyed, violent, short-tempered women who look smashing in a maid's outfit and who also blush easily."

The host seemed tongue-tied with what the young man had just proclaimed. The audience was moved to silence, as well. _'Is this person serious?'_ was the common trend of thought.

Misaki hung her head low to cover up her flushed face. _'That idiot…'_

"Aren't those… er, specific, eh, Usui-san? You talk as if you're describing someone… _special_, if you get my drift. Is it your girlfriend, perhaps, whom you're talking about?"

Misaki looked up again.

"Girlfriend? No, I don't have one."

What. The. _Fuck. _He did not just deny her existence.

"Oh? I see…" Kento said, confused.

Hell, yes he did.

The bloody bastard!

Misaki kept her head up high though the corners of her eyes stung with unshed tears. She felt her family's gaze burn holes in the sides of her face but she ignored them.

"Misaki-chan…" her mother murmured worriedly. Misaki's hands clenched tightly on her jeans-clad knees.

"However," Usui continued "I've recently gotten engaged." The audience collectively gasped and there was a few wailings that emerged from different portions of the crowd. Oh, the heartbreak.

'_He's engaged…'_

How dare he tell her these things like this? Why was he doing this to her?

"Takumi-_nii-san's_ engaged." Suzuna said for a reason that was completely alien to Misaki but she found her already shuffling her way out of the crowd. "_Nee-chan_…"

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Really?" The interviewer exclaimed in surprise. "Erm… so, have you and your betrothed decided on a date yet?"

"No, we haven't talked about it but quite soon, for sure. I want to hold my baby boy or girl in my hands soon." Usui grinned. Misaki flinched as images of Usui and his faceless wife tenderly holding their child popped inside her head but she kept on moving towards the stairs that led up to the studio's exit.

"Do you mind telling us this lucky girl's name?" The audience erupted in a feat of murmurings.

"Not at all." Misaki whirled around at that and glared angrily at him though she was sure the blinding spot lights on the stage obscured her from his view. _'Fuck you, Usui! You jerk!'_

"Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa."

"You asshole… eh?"

"Mmm… I think she's standing right now. Misa-chan, would you care to join me down here?" But Misaki had already marched swiftly down the stairs before he even finished speaking.

"Waa~ So fast, Misa-chan." Usui droned.

"Ayuzawa-san, everybody!" The host announced and the crowd applauded and cheered. And cursed Misaki.

"You idiot. You're supposed to ask me first." Misaki said through gritted teeth.

"Ask what?" Usui asked innocently.

"Well, y-you know…"

Usui smirked. "No, I don't think I do."

"Ugh. My hand in marriage, idiot!" Misaki half-screamed as she threw her hands in the air.

"Ah… Like you're going to say _'no'_ to me anyway."

Misaki haughtily crossed her arms against her chest. "And what if I do?"

"Would you really embarrass me in front of a live television show, Misa-chan?"

She visibly wilted. "… no."

"But, just to appease you…" Usui got off the chair and knelt down in one knee, took out a diamond-studded ring from his chest pocket and held Misaki's left hand. "Will you be mine forever, Misaki Ayuzawa, as my wife?"

Misaki smiled at him warmly. "Of course, I will, idiot."

The crowd went "awww" as the two kissed.

Oh, yeah, a lot of women cursed too.

"And what we just witnessed folks is the first ever marriage proposal done here _live_ in the stage of _'The Not-so-Late Show'_." Kento announced. "God, I love this show. Happy new year, everybody!"

* * *

**Extra – Interview Cut**

**

* * *

**

"Any final words to our viewers for tonight, Usui-san?" Kento asked.

"Yes, I do." Usui faced the camera squarely. "Suck on that Shintani Hinata."

* * *

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress' Notes:**

I wanna see your peacock~ OH! O.O

Ahahaha… hello-hello and thank you for reading my ninth Maid-sama fan fic! Wowzers! **Nine!** Haha… please give me a new fandom. :D

I hope you guys heeded my advice and did not take this fan fic seriously 'cause this is just the type of read that **happily** kills time. (What the hell does that even mean? I dunno.)

Oh, and yes! Another proposal fic from me! XD Forgive me but I have loads of fantasies about that magical moment. Hahaha…

Well, hope this story amused you! Reviews are, as always, loved.

Have an awesome day~ ^^

Hearts,

**Mari**

_February 7, 2011_

P.S.: I have a new poll up in my profile! :D

P.P.S.: Uhm… yeah, I'm still in an indefinite duration hiatus. This was just a story that was lying around unfinished in my desktop folders and I got to finish it only today. This was one month in the making dudes! Long, right?

P.P.P.S.: I made a Misaki-Tora pairing community here in ! Please do check it out. XD


End file.
